Shining Collection
by Clockwork Butterfly
Summary: [OVA Timeline] A short songfic juxtaposing the stress of Eiri's writing with his unbridled feelings for another... It is written to my translation of 'Shining Collection,' by Iceman. This is how I think songfics should be written.


A blue light stained Eiri Yūki's dirty blond hair. The shine of his laptop was the only light in his dark room. Shūichi had been draining his energy recently. He had two projects that needed to be completed soon, and that left him no time to replace the lightbulb.

He opened the document entitled "Shining CH4." A blank document appeared on his screen.

_Chapter Four_, Eiri typed. _On the Glass Bed_.

Glass bed? Eiri knew it was a horrid title, but he was under a deadline. He had to break out the entire first draft before he could go back and edit it. It would be changed then.

Eiri continued silently.

_Rin was distraught. He had no idea that Yukiko was so clumsy. Because of her fumbling, she destroyed any motion of ever really capturing him. Now, back in his room, he was safe. He could spend as long as he needed to figure things out._

_Beside him on the nightstand was the collection of feathers they had assembled together. Rin began to stare at their soliday tails and remember the good times. He was so moved by the rush of feelings that he longed for an innocent night so much that he could scream out into the night._

Eiri paused.

_Freedom and lies pierced through Rin as if he were dancing in a prison of depression. This relationship was like a firm puzzle scattered into pieces. He knew that he could not stay here. He had to fly away._

_The more Rin thought about it, the more Yukiko began to slip from his field of vision. She was replaced with someone new, someone that Rin had known for a long time. It was like staring at a panoramic dimension. That was who Rin was looking for, a person who could cause a perfect mimicry of himself to tremble in his wake._

_Awakened to this idea, it was as if Rin's cheap feelers began to search out the man's secret. It was a man who he knew well. He was seized by this idea, as if he could do nothing about it. Maybe it was coldhearted, but Rin suddenly wanted nothing more than to see the obscene part of this man._

Eiri stopped. Shūichi wasn't bothering him as usual. However, he was sneaking into Eiri's novel. Eiri reread the last two paragraphs and sighed deeply.

He tossed his head backwards in his chair. He wasn't writing about Rin anymore. He was writing about himself. He was still angry at Tōma for hurting Shūichi and felt sorry for his lover. Even though this was something Eiri could never show anyone, he could still let it secretly subdue him in the lonely depths of his study.

When a tear or two escaped Eiri's eyes, he pushed himself to continue, forgetting that he was no longer writing about Rin.

_Rin would dye the atmosphere of his world with his red wet fingertip. It would be like a flightless butterfly whose tears can_

Eiri paused. He knew exactly what he wanted to write, but couldn't. His fingers would not follow his commands.

He clenched his teeth.

_turn_

He closed his eyes.

_everything_

Emotion seized him.

_into_

He drew a deep breath.

_sand._

Another tear escaped his tight eyelids. As Eiri paused, it gently slid down beside his nose. It flowed slowly past his perfect cheekbones and down his milky cheek. When it reached the end of his jaw, it stayed there for what felt like an eternity.

It fell on his wooden desk.

Eiri stared at the remains of the tear as if to question whether he was capable of such things. It was Shūichi's fault, but more than that, it was the overpowering gravitation drawing the two lovers together.

He shut his laptop screen, sealing himself in a void of darkness.

Even Eiri Yūki was a slave to gravitation.

Ten minutes later, the laptop screen opened again.

Eiri reread what he had completed. This was no story. This was nothing compared to what he was capable of. He had been in a slump before, but this was different. This was Tōma's fault for hurting Shūichi. That removed Eiri's focus from his novel and placed it on his lover instead.

Eiri didn't care about Rin. He cared about someone else. Fuck Rin. He really wanted to write about...

Eiri paused.

Tōma had done it again.

Looking back over what he had written, Eiri realized it was no novel. It was a song. With a few alterations, he had composed exactly what Tōma wanted, a song for Nittle Grasper.

Eiri reread the title. _Shining_. That was the key. That was what he saw in his lover.

_Kiss shining and kiss me in my eyes,_

Even if the singer-songwriter had zero talent, he did have a certain shine to him. It was this shine that attracted Eiri.

_As the melting flower petals intrude on us as well._

It was this shine that even Eiri could never possess, but at the same time, it wasn't something he wanted to just have.

_Make me shining until this colorful excitement ends._

It was something that he wanted Shūichi to share.

_Like a vision that began with a shine!_

In a few minutes, it would be perfect. All Eiri needed was an alternate refrain and Tōma would be satisfied. But he needed to take care of Shūichi too.

Then again, Eiri would soon have precisely what Tōma wanted, the newest Nittle Grasper hit. The song was certainly a bargaining chip. If Tōma really wanted it, he'd have to work to undo his earlier damage to Shūichi.

In the depths of his study, lit only by the bluish shine of his laptop, Eiri Yūki smiled as he typed out the refrain, a message directly to Shūichi.

_Kiss shining even when I take a lonely shape,  
And my entwined regrets cut through the very sky.  
Make me shining, and the fragments of my scattered heart  
Will become a shining wish in flight!_


End file.
